harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Fest!
Despite a snow storm, which is gone swiftly, Spring Fest is right on schedule, to Shelby's joy! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Marilyn Caldwell confronted Molly Wainwright. *Monica Wentzel met up with her sister, Allison, and her mother, Joan. *Suzanne Prentiss agreed to the custody deal and signed it. To look at the bright sunshine in Harpers Falls, Massachusetts, one would not have thought that a few days ago, a snow storm had gone through. The April sun had melted all the snow, and the earth was beautiful and warm. Shelby was happy to see that the Spring Fest Parade was well attended. She and Sheila had done a great job on the parade. The route started at Worcester Avenue, then down south on Tremont past Wheeler's to Scituate Avenue; then to the Crossroads and down two blocks south on Attleboro to Bedford Ave. The stores had some Spring Fest sales going on. Wheeler's most definitely was, as was the Beanery. Everything was going well. After all the parade and opening ceremonies, Dylan and Alex were going to have a Spring Fest after party. Joan Wentzel; Allison Watkins and Allison's sister, Monica would be at the party. Monica had come just a few days previous, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She had been an old friend of Nancy Benson, Andrew Monroe's ex-wife. They had hung out together and were in the same class in law school Monica didn't go on to do the bar exams, but she maintained a reasonable living as a legal aide. Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright was sulking and pouting as everyone else was having a fun old time. "DAMN THEM!" she screamed, "DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL! THEY ARE HAVING FUN WHILE I, THE EPITOME OF GRACE, STYLE AND ELEGANCE, IS STILL ROTTING AWAY IN THIS DAMNED CELL!" Nobody heard her screaming, mostly, the prisoners were taught to just tune her screaming out. She threw her things in the spartan cell; and she threw herself on her cot and sulked. Hours later, the after party at Dylan and Alex's had ended. Everyone had gone home, and the two guys were rehashing the evening's events. Chris had gone out with Bill and Cody to a Red Sox game at Fenway in Boston. "It was a great time," Dylan said, "a shame Chris, Bill and Cody missed the party." "They were at the parade, weren't they?" Alex asked. "Yes, they were," Dylan confirmed, "they were with Josie and the rest of the Saxtons." "Great," Alex said, "your mom said the party was well attended." "It was absolutely wonderful," Dylan said, "Mom, Mrs. Watkins, and Mrs. Hewitt said that it was well done." "Another time where we managed to get through all that we've had gone through," Alex said, "what with the troubles Molly pulled; her scheming e-mails to try to destroy Anyssa and Susannah's friendship; Susie's heart attacks; Velda helping them out in Somerset; Elaine and Jennifer leaving town; the deaths of Bill and Alicia. What a year, eh?" Dylan nodded, "As you said, though, dear," he said smiling, "we've pulled it through and we got through it stronger." "Because we're Harpers, aren't we?" Alex said. "Indeed," Dylan said, "we're Harpers, and that makes us stronger and even more determined." Dylan and Alex fell into each other's arms, and they went to sleep, again, they would get through another day. Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes